biding time till things get crazy
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: It's over. Republic City has been restored to its relatively peaceful self…but not so the bending to those benders who were equalized. Asami Sato takes it upon herself to help one esteemed ex-Cheif of Police get back on track. AU. NOT ASAMIxLIN.


**Title: **biding time till things get crazy**  
Fandom: **The Legend of Korra**  
Prompt**: "Linsami" by Anon**  
Character/Pairing: **Lin Bei Fong, Asami Sato, mentions of Tenzin, Toph, Kya, and Bumi/ no pairings**  
Spoilers for: **Episode 10**  
Summary: **It's over. Republic City has been restored to its relatively peaceful self…but not so the bending to those benders who were equalized. Asami Sato takes it upon herself to help one esteemed ex-Cheif of Police get back on track.**  
Author's Note:** I don't condone relationships between 16 and 50 years olds…so this is kind of a friendship/hurt/comfort kind of fic? IDK. Enjoy. (also unbeta'd because none of my betas are online. sorry)

* * *

It was over. Amon had been captured, and peace had been restored to the city. However, little could be done for the countless benders that had had their bending taken away from them—for many of them, their bending was their life. And none so more than Lin Bei Fong.

Earthbending had been the way she connected to her mother. She had spent long hours with her mother by her side, stomping the earth and sending boulders flying. Earthbending had been the way she learned her mother's technique of seismic sensing. Earthbending was the way she learned to metalbend. It had grounded her; when she was particularly angry, she'd got let off steam by smashing a couple of boulders to rubble like her mother had taught her, instead of hurting those around her with the sudden release of pent up emotions. It gave her freedom; with her wires, she could fly like Tenzin had in their childhood. The wind rushing through her hair had been one of Lin's favorite things about wirework.

Earthbending had been her everything. And now that ability was gone.

Lin had saved up enough over the years to survive well enough without employment, but she found she growing restless with nothing to do. She took long walks around the city, walking the beat she used to patrol before she joined the metalbending taskforce. Everywhere she went she was met with sympathy—Lin Bei Fong was a proud woman and the kind words from strangers only made her angry. So most of the time she spent time in her apartment, alone, listening to the radio or reading books. It was a dull life, and she hated it.

For so many years her life had been full of action. As a child, it had been bending battles and sparring matches between Bumi, Kya, Tenzin, and herself. As an adult, it had been chasing down fugitives and using her bending to rid Republic City of crime. But that all slipped away the moment Amon took it upon himself to make her _equal._

Several months into Lin's self-induced incarceration in her own apartment, there was a knock on the door.

"Go away, Tenzin," Lin barked at the door. The airbender had been trying, unsuccessfully, to get Lin out of her apartment for weeks.

"It's not Tenzin," came the response. Lin's eyes widened and she sat up from her couch, draped her book over the arm, and opened the door. Asami Sato, the new head of Future Industries after her father's capture and subsequent imprisonment, stood outside her door.

"Miss Sato," Lin acknowledged, "what are you doing here?"

"I'll cut to the chase," Asami said quickly. "I hear that even without your bending you're still a kickass martial artist. I need a bodyguard, you in?"

Lin sniffed. "I know you are perfectly well that you can take care of yourself. Tenzin put you up to this, didn't he?"

"Actually, my company advisors did," Asami replied with a shrug.

"Close enough," Lin growled. "Thanks but no thanks, Miss Sato." She began to close the door, but Asami grabbed the door.

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" The ex-metalbender scowled but inclined her head for Asami to continue. "My council won't get off my back until I get a bodyguard. I picked you."

"Why me? Why not one of your friends?"

Asami sighed. "Korra still has to learn airbending and Bolin and Mako are still doing their Pro-Bending. None of them have time to play babysitter."

"And I do?" Lin asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Last time I check you were unemployed," Asami replied, doing the same, "and word on the street is you haven't left your apartment to do anything but get groceries and pick up new books in weeks. " Lin winced. It was true. "Look, you're my first, last, and only choice for the position. I'll pay you well and give you stuff to do so you aren't sitting on your hands all day. Besides, I know I can trust you. You saved my life."

Lin observed the teenager for a long time then sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

Asami brightened. "Great. I'll inform my council. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning at eight in my office at Future Industries?"

Lin nodded. "Tomorrow morning. Eight o'clock." The two woman shook hands. "Have a good evening, Miss Sato."

"Please, it's Asami. And you have a good evening, too!" Asami turned and disappeared down the hallway. Lin shook her head and shut the door to her apartment. She went back into her apartment, picked up her book, and closed it properly.

"Guarding Asami Sato, huh?" she asked herself. "Oh, Lin, what have you signed yourself up for now?"


End file.
